


Late Night Fun

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69





	Late Night Fun

It was a late night in the Achievement Hunter office. Everyone had already gone home for the night. Michael and Gavin were both busy editing their videos, Rage Quit and the Minecraft Let’s Play, respectively. The ginger took off his headphones and placed them on his desk, standing up to stretch his legs. He tapped the Brit’s shoulder, startling him.

Gavin looked up at the Jersey and smiled at him. Michael smiled back and leaned down, kissing him. They made out heavily, their tongues roughly wrestling each other. A string of saliva connected their tongues as they separated and came back in for more. Gavin raised his hands up to the front of Michael’s pants.

They parted and Michael straightened up, placing his hands on Gavin’s shoulders as the Brit unbuckled his belt, throwing it off to the side. His fingers unbuttoned and slid the zipper down. His hands pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles, Michael naked from the waist down.

"You’re really big, Mi-cool" Gavin teased, staring up at him with blue-green eyes dilated with lust. Michael smirked and bit his lip. Gavin stroked his dick slowly, his foreskin moving back and forth exposing the head. Michael moaned and gripped the Brit’s shoulders. Gavin then leaned forward and licked the head, moaning as he tasted the precum. "You taste so good, love" he murmured seductively. He wrapped his lips around his head and took his cock deeper into his mouth until it touched the back of his throat, his nose buried in his dark brown curls wrapping his hands around his waist, his fingers gripping his ass.

"Oh fuck, Gav" Michael groaned loudly. He tangled his fingers into the Brit’s hair and thrusted his cock repeatedly into his mouth. "Oh God, you’re mouth is so warm" he panted. Gavin sucked as the ginger fucked his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. "Gavin, yes."

The Brit collected some of his saliva that dribbled out with his finger and shoved it into Michael’s ass. “Fuck” the American shouted as Gavin fingered him with one digit. He then pushed three more fingers, thrusting them fast inside him, the pads of his fingers thrusting against his prostate. “Oh, yeah” Michael panted thrusting faster into his mouth.

"Oh Gav, I’m gonna cum" Michael breathed his orgasm approaching. "Cum, baby, cum" Gavin said huskily taking his fingers out of the ginger’s ass and stroked his dick fast, sucking his balls. "Oh shit!" Michael shouted as he came cumming into Gavin’s open mouth, swallowing his load.

The Brit stood up from his chair and pulled the American by his shirt collar, kissing him roughly. Michael slid his hands down and quickly went to work on the Brit’s pants, sliding them down along with his underwear down to his ankles Gavin kicking them off to the side. He stroked Gavin’s dick once and licked up and down the length, the Englishman moaning. He stood up again and turned the Brit down, pushing him down onto his desk. He knelt down behind him on his knees and spread Gavin’s ass, licking his hole.

Gavin gasped and groaned as Michael’s tongue buried itself deeper into his ass. His tongue laved the pink hole, his hand stroking Gavin’s cock. “Michael, please” Gavin begged panting.

"Please what, Gav?" Michael teased huskily. "Please, fuck me" Gavin pleaded. Michael chuckled and stood up. He placed the head of his cock at the Brit’s entrance and pushed in slowly, his hands taking hold onto his hips. Gavin gasped loudly as the ginger pushed all of his dick inside him. "Relax, baby boy" Michael murmured rubbing his clothed back. They both sighed as Michael pushed all of him inside until he was buried balls deep in him.

"Oh Gav" the ginger moaned as he started moving. His thrusts picked up faster, his balls slapping loudly against his ass. "Fuck you’re so tight" Michael breathed. He pushed the Brit’s shirt up to his shoulders. Gavin sat up and threw his shirt off, with Michael doing the same grasping his hips again and continued fucking him.

"Oh God, Michael yes. Fuck me harder. Please, fuck me harder" Gavin panted. The Jersey obeyed, thrusting into him harder, pounding his ass. "Like this, Gav? You want me to fuck you like this, huh?" he hissed in his ear, gripping his hips tightly. "Yes Michael. Oh God, give it to me" he moaned.

Michael reached his hand up and turned Gavin’s head, bringing him in for a kiss. Their tongues twisted around each other, fighting for dominance. They pulled apart, saliva connecting their lips together. Gavin licked Michael’s lip, breaking it off. The American pulled up and grasped the Englishman’s shoulder with one hand while the other gripped his hip as he pounded the Brit furiously, their skin slapping loudly. “Oh Jesus Christ, Michael” Gavin gritted between his teeth as he rocked hard with each thrust. He fell on his forearms as Michael thrusted faster and rougher inside. “Take it, Gav. Fucking take it” Michael growled as his fingers gripped his hips tighter, his nails digging into his skin his hips a blur as he fucked him. “You’re ass is gonna be sore after I’m done with you.”

They kept going at it for what seemed like hours. The entire Achievement Hunter office was filled with the sound of slapping skin, heavy panting, the calling of each other’s names, and was also filled the smell of sex and sweat. Their sweat covered every inch of their bodies.

"Oh God, Michael. I’m not gonna last much longer" Gavin panted as he felt his orgasm approaching fast. Michael reached around and grabbed the Brit’s cock, stroking the hard flesh fast. "Come on, baby. Cum. I want you to cum" Michael panted. "Bloody hell!" Gavin yelled as he came, spurting in the ginger’s hand. Michael gave a few more hard thrusts. "Oh fuck, Gav. Here I come. Oh, fuck I’m cumming!" Michael shouted as he too came, spilling his load inside the Brit.

Michael laid over Gavin as they both tried to catch their breaths. Gavin whimpered as Michael pulled out of his sensitive hole. Gavin slowly straightened up, moaning as he felt Michael’s cum drip out of him. He turned around and faced Michael, their faces close to each other. They smiled and leaned in, slowly kissing each other gently.

Michael reached for a towel that was thankfully nearby and cleaned his hand off, wiping the sweat off his body. He handed it to Gavin who quickly bent down to wipe the cum that had dripped onto the carpet and also wiping the sweat off him as well.

Michael watched as Gavin went over to pick his clothes off the floor, watching him limp. “Did I really fuck you that hard?” Michael asked teasingly. Gavin smiled and blushed, his face going red. “Yeah, and my ass is really sore right now. Won’t be able to sit down for a week” he complained rubbing his ass gently. Michael laughed and went to pick his clothes up as well. They pulled on their clothes, stealing glances over at each other and smiling when they caught the other staring at one another. Michael took the can of air freshener off of Ray’s desk and sprayed the room so it wouldn’t smell like sweat in the morning when everyone came back.

They both then saved their edits on their computers. Michael took Gavin’s hand and led him out the door of the Rooster Teeth building, both of them with big grins on their faces.


End file.
